


Just Friends

by BlackroseQueen



Series: Melodies Krypt [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Insanity, Other, Song fic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: Based of the Song FRIENDS by Marshmello, Anne-MarieJust something sitting in my head.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Best Friends Forever....
> 
>  
> 
> Until its not anymore

**We're just friends**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

You say you love me, I say you crazy  
We're nothing more than friends  
You're not my lover, more like a brother  
I known you since we were like ten, yeah

Janna was getting scared.

Bad things had been happening to those who she is close too.

And it all started the day she had lost spoke to her childhood friends David.

Don't mess it up, talking that shit  
Only gonna push me away, that's it  
When you say you love me, that make me crazy  
Here we go again

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

Three months ago she had made a new friend in a girl named Marce.

Two weeks later and they were going out together.

Exited she went to David and told him about the new girlfriend she had and how they were going to a party that night with some other girls.

The thing is he didn't react in a way that showed he was happy for her. Instead he began asking about Marce and if she was just using her.

Mad she storm out the house saying that he better apologies the next time they talked.

She didn't know that that would be the last she saw or spoke to him until much, much later.

Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S

It started with random break ins of all her friends houses.

Then David disappeared.

A missing persons report went out for him a week later, but nothing came of it.

 

Have you got no shame? You looking insane  
Turning up at my door  
It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring  
Haven't we been here before?

Don't mess it up, talking that shit  
Only gonna push me away, that's it  
Have you got no shame? You looking insane  
Here we go again

 

 

First it was one of David's Frat boys.  
Another was a friend of his.  
Next their close friends.  
Then one of her fiends.  
And another.  
Soon they started dying in twos.  
And then Marce showed up dead at the park.  
She was alone.

So don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

She was alone now.

Or she thought she was.

It started with calls from David's phone.

Silence and heavy breathing.

She hung up the first time and refused to answer after the third.

She should have though.

She found flower on her bed each night.

She burned them.

Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)  
Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?)  
Want me to spell it out for you? (To spell it out for you?)  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Next found note around her house.

Love notes and things no one should know about her.

Terrified she moved.

She found a note in her new house telling not to move again or she wouldn't like what happens.

F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
That's how you f- spell "friends"  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
Get that shit inside your head  
No, no, yeah, uh, ah  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
We're just friends

She tried taking the notes to the police.

She didn't even leave her house.

She woke up four hours later with a headache and all the notes gone.

The next thing she did was try to call David's number.

Who ever this was they had his phone.

So don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going nowhere without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

She shouldn't have tried at all.

It picked up.

But there was a knock behind her.

Turning around.

She saw David.

Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?)  
Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)  
Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo)  
F-R-I-EN-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S)  
Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious)  
Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ah ah ah

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
